Sugar Quill
by Jay Way101
Summary: So, I gave Snivellus a bloody nose. So, what? Well, now Minnie's mad, but it's not my fault. That greasy-headed-git was all over /my/ boyfriend! But I did not do it out of jealousy, absolutely not. Sirius' POV


"It's Remus' fault!"

I point to my boyfriend, and he clucks his tongue, never looking up from his text book.

"Sirius Orion Black, you know very well that I had no part in you punching Severus."

Minnie nods at Remus, then glares at me again.

"If you can not explain yourself, Mr. Black, you will be serving two weeks detention."

James and Peter began laughing, and I pound on my desk.

"But, it _is_ his fault! Snivellus-" I glare at the greasy-headed-git, who glares back, clutching the bloody nose I gave him.

"...has been aching for my Moony for _years_! And of course Remus took advantage of it, by sucking on a sugar quill! Which, I bought him...but only because he was mad at me for taking his chocolate. Which, is a stupid thing to get mad about, considering he was licking it off me, anyway-"

Remus covers my mouth with his hand, blushing, and our Transfiguration class breaks into laughter. Minnie looks like she's about to explode, but takes a deep breath and looks at Moony.

"Perhaps, you would like to save Mr. Black from detention with your own explaination?"

Remus sighs, before nodding his head.

"Apparently, Severus has had...er...feelings for me, for awhile, and, um, I was sucking on my sugar quill, and-"

"And you should have seen Padfoot and Snivellus! I wasn't sure who was drooling the most, but I knew I was going to need a boat soon, with all the water coming out of their mouths!", James cries.

The class breaks into more laughter, and Remus blushes again.

I glare at him, as my cheeks heat up. But there is no _way_ I'm blushing. I don't blush.

"A boat? It was just about the same amount as when you drool over Evans."

That shuts him up, and the class laughs again, Evans included, although she's blushing.

Minnie shouts at us, before turning back to Moony.

"Please continue, Mr. Lupin."

Remus nods.

"And, well, Severus came over to tell me...I, um...looked cute, sucking on my sugar quill-"

I snort.

"Like hell he did!" I look over at Minnie.

"The bastard came over and told _my_ boyfriend, he looked '_as edible as the sugar quill he was sucking on_'!"

Snivellus looks mortified, serves him right.

"Sirius!", Remus cries, as James cackles.

I ignore him, and continue.

"And then he asked him if he wanted to go to Hogsmeade this week! With _him_!"

"That didn't give you any right to punch him!", cries Lily.

Minnie raises a hand to silence her.

"She's right, Mr. Black"

"Aww, lay off. Sirius can't help it if he was..." James smirks at me. Git. "._..jealous._"

I gasp, and the class titters.

"I wasn't jealous! Sirius Black does not get jealous."

"Then why couldn't Snape ask Remus out?", Peter asks.

Remus blushes. "He wasn't asking me out!"

I glare at Peter. "Because Remus is _my_ boyfriend, which means only _I_ can ask him out to Hogsmeade."

Remus glares at me. "You don't own me, Black!"

I glare back. "I never said I did!"

"You didn't have to." He crosses his arms. "So, if I want to go to Hogsmeade with Severus, then you can't stop me."

"You...you want to?"

"Maybe."

We all know that's a load of horseshit, but that doesn't stop me from being scared. It took me months to convince Remus to go out with me, even though we were both crazy for each other. I just don't want lose him.

I pout.

"If you do...I can't stop you."

He un-crosses his arms.

"Even if it you started fancying..._Snape_", I spit out his name with disgust.

Remus shakes his head.

"Even if you..." I bite the inside of my cheek, and close my eyes. No way in hell am I going to cry in front of anyone but the Marauders.

"Even if you fell in love with him..." I curse as my voice wobbles.

Remus amber eyes turn watery. "Oh, Sirius..."

"...and out of love with me. I couldn't do anything, because I could never get in the way of what makes you happy."

Remus launches into my arms, and hugs me.

"I love you so much."

He smiles at me. "I love you, too."

He punches me lightly on the arm. "And only you could be charming without realizing it."

I grin, and kiss the tip of his nose.

The girls coo, and Moony blushes. He's so adorable.

I stick my tongue out at Snivellus, and he glares at me.

Minnie casts an Episkey on his nose, and declares, "You have two weeks detention, Mr. Black."

I stare at her in disbelief, as the class begins laughing again.

"Now, please get back to work. Oh, and Mr. Lupin?"

Remus raises his eyebrows, in surprise.

"Yes, Ms. McGonagall?"

"You are prohibited from eating sugar quills in my class, is that understood?"

This time, I cackle with the rest of the class at Remus' stunned, blushing face.

"Yes, .", he pouts.

I kiss him, and once wolf-whistles sound throughout the room, Minnie gives me another week's detention.

"It's Remus' fault!", I cry.


End file.
